What Tanya Doesn't Know
by XxlirxX
Summary: His words were a lie. I had to find out who she was, and imagining someone more beautiful, in vain I cried out with umbrage as I sat there in the rain, not knowing my purpose of life anymore.
1. Visitor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did own it, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing fanfiction-haha.**

TANYA'S POV.

Here I was, just another day, bloodthirsty. And to add on top of that, I was here, lonely, without someone to love. The love of my life was away- but I know he'll come back. Like last time, when he said he was "getting away from the human girl whose blood was so tempting." But I knew that deep down, he was not running away from something. He was running _back _to something. And that something was me.

I remember the first time I saw him. The moment my golden eyes shifted to him, to lock his gaze with mine, I knew we were destined to be. There was this powerful connection, I felt it. Even though he said he showed no interest in me, which pained me deeply, I soon realized that he was scared. Scared of being _with_ someone, having someone to love. Unlike the rest of his adopted family, he had no mate. So I learned to be patient.

I was sure that if I had a beating heart, it would be beating uncontrollably, just because I was thinking his name.

_Edward._

"HELLO!!" Irina yelled, "I was talking to you!" "Please tell me you are not thinking about Edward. It's like he's ruling your life, yet he's not even here."

"Leave me alone." I mumbled, too low for even vampire ears to hear. "I was just thinking when I will get to see him again; he is the love of my life you know."

"Of course Tanya, but..."

"BUT WHAT?" I hissed, my voice fierce.

"BUT .." she sighed. "I was going to suggest you stop waiting for him to-"

I cut her off. "No. I can't give up because I know he hasn't either."

"She was _going_ to say that instead of waiting for him to come to _you_, you should cometo _him_." Carmen said quietly, she was always to calm, yet there was a hint of annoyance in her voice this time.

I thought about it. Seeing Edward again? Why wouldn't I miss this chance to tell him my feelings for him again, so he can return the love? Maybe this time he wasn't afraid of love.

Kate, who was of course listening to the whole thing, came at vampire speed to me with the phone on her hand. I smiled as hard as I could, pleased at the idea to see Edward again.

EDWARD'S POV

I had learned that Tanya was coming over, the effect of the argument she had with her sisters. She sounded very upset, and Carlisle of course accepted her with open arms, the way they accepted me when Bella had first arrived here to live in Forks.

_Ah, Bella. _

The love of my life, my soon to be bride. She was the clumsiest, the most stubborn, trouble attracting human I had ever met, but then again, that was part of her charm. The way she says my name in her sleep, the way the redness creeps up to her face when she is embarrassed...I had never met someone like her before. I love her and yet, even that's not enough to express the great love I have for her. There aren't words.

Bella knows, on account of Rosalie, that Tanya showed preference to me at one point, before Bella & I met, and of course Bella didn't like the thought of Tanya being that close to me, which I find adorable. I am sure that by this point, Bella has accepted the fact that she is my only love.

Bella was fully aware of whom Tanya was and I was worried. What will she think of me when I tell her that we accepted Tanya to live with us for a few weeks? How will she respond? How will Tanya respond of Bella? After all, she is human. Is it best not to tell her? These questions swirled around my mind, making me lose focus on what I was doing.

_Stop it Edward. Can you at least __**try**__ to control your emotions? They are killing me. _

"Sorry" I murmured to Jasper. I thought about how Tanya will see that I am not for her, and the thought made me fractionally happy, which was better for Jasper's sake.

_I wonder how Bella's going to react...hm... if I tell that to Edward, he's just going to get worried, and Jasper's gonna bring it out on me._

"I heard that Emmett." I said in a serious tone.

_Damn it. Now I bet Jasper's gonna kill me. Great._

_Edward! Stop with the nervousness!_

I felt a wave of calmness crash into me, which drove out the panic, making me think clearer about how I was going to tell Bella that Tanya was coming over.

BELLA'S POV.

It's been about 3 hours that I haven't seen Edward, and I know he's coming back, but it's still enough to make me anxious. He told me he needed to go hunting quickly, and after he said he needed to speak to Carlisle right away for some reason, he wouldn't tell me what. I'm impatient to find out what he has been waiting to tell me- he wanted to tell me something. I knew that from the minute he came here.

I knew I had to distract myself before I get any more anxious, so I started reading "Wuthering Heights" again. After a few minutes, I felt his cool breath tickle my ear. "Hello, Bella" he murmured. It didn't surprise me how I had no idea when he entered my window. But I was ridiculously excited to see him again so I threw myself to him, putting my arms around him after scanning his perfect features.

"Edward!" I said, hopefully too low for Charlie to hear.

"You seem to be in a good mood." he noted.

"Because I'm with you." I rolled my eyes as I stated the obvious.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing, because I have something to tell you, it's very...important...for you to... know." He murmured the last part so quietly I wouldn't have caught it if I wasn't paying attention.

"What is it Edward?" I was instantly serious. What did he want to tell me? Where we in danger? What was going on? A thousand possibilities popped in my head, and I became anxious and worried. I guess he saw my panic because he tried to calm me immediately.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Don't worry, it's nothing to fear. There is no danger for you to feel distressed about." he said, kissing my forehead. I waited for what he wanted to tell me, calming down a little.

"We have a...a visitor staying with us for a while."

I shot him a worried glance.

"Don't worry Bella; she's a vegetarian, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Wait. What do you mean by "she?" Who is staying in Forks, Edward?"

He grimaced, not wanting to say anything more. I waited as he struggled to search the words he wanted to say, as if saying them in the slightest wrong way would make everything go bad. It surprised me that he was struggling with words; I have only seen him like this every few months. Finally my patience was gone.

"Spit it out, Edward! Who's staying with us?"

He grimaced once more and stated calmly, "Tanya. From the Denali."

He winced slightly at my expression, but I had no idea how I looked like just now.

"What?" I managed to say. I cleared my throat twice, and then started again. "What? Why? What does she want?"

"She got in a fight, with her sisters I mean, and she needed to stay away from them for a while."

I couldn't make out any more words. I just sat there shocked.

"We had to accept her, Bella, because of the fact that they accepted _me_ when you barely arrived in Forks, they accepted me with open arms. Carlisle would have denied doing anything else but the same."

I sat there at the edge of my bed, trying to **not** hyperventilate. When I calmed down, my breathing at least, all my focus went on Tanya. Tanya- the beautiful, blonde, vampire who adored Edward at some point, _my_ Edward, was staying _here in Forks!_ No... how much could I stand of her until I prepare to not go to the Cullen's house until she's gone?

"We don't have to go back until she's gone, Bella, if that's what's best."

"No that's okay," I said, trying to control the violent shaking in my voice, "We can go."

"Are you sure, Bella? We don't have to. I want you to be comfortable and if being around her makes you uncomfortable we're not going."

"No I can handle it, Edward, I'll be okay."

Even after everything, my human instincts dared to ask, "When is she coming? How long is she staying?"

"Only two weeks & she's coming tomorrow." He answered faster than usual.

"Okay," I mumbled.

He sighed in relief as I accepted his open arms & sat on his lap. I felt his cold hands hug me slightly. He kissed my forehead gently and I twisted my body to look at him.

"Don't worry, Bella, it's only two weeks." he said, as if I wasn't already comforted enough.

"I can handle that. Two weeks." I mumbled as I rested my head on his chest.

I have some ideas on what will happen next, but I want to hear what you guys have to say!


	2. Let's Hope So

**This is how we ended the last chapter (srry I took so long by the way):**

_**He sighed in relief as I accepted his open arms & sat on his lap. I felt his cold hands hug me slightly. He kissed my forehead gently and I twisted my body to look at him.**_

_**"Don't worry, Bella, it's only two weeks." he said, as if I wasn't already comforted enough.**_

_**"I can handle that. Two weeks." I mumbled as I rested my head on his chest.**_

TANYA'S POV

_I'm ready to see you Edward, as you accept my love._

With the ticket at hand, and my suitcase on the other, I was ready to see _him_ again. I walked as fast as humans can (which is not very fast) to the plane. Of course, all human eyes were staring with awe of my beauty, but none of that matters. I was going to see **the **Edward Cullen, **my** Edward. I couldn't wait to see his beautiful face again, and I comforted myself with the fact that it won't be long.I pretended to be asleep for 2 hours, for other people's sake at their known suspicions, and then noticed I was almost at Forks. As the plane went down, I started to feel more and more anxious. How will the rest of the Cullens respond to me, when I arrived? He's been so alone for so many years. I have been patient enough, and while I am here, this week, the next, maybe even tonight, I will make him realize that he loves me and that he is my other half.

My next plane from Seattle to Forks came, and I realized that it's been 3 years since I've seen Edward. Had he found another mate? No. It was impossible. He's the least affection person I've ever met.

Still thinking about Edward, I got off the plane to approach destiny.

EDWARD'S POV

"Bella…" I said in a severe tone.

"Edward, Don't worry about me I'm going to be fine. What time is she coming anyway?" she said calmly, although I can hear the anxiety in her voice.

It's been two days, and Bella is still anxious about Tanya staying. I kept trying to comfort her, telling her that we didn't have to be present when Tanya arrived. And stubborn as Bella is, she insisted we were there when she arrived.

I told her she shouldn't be worried. After all, I made my feelings very clear last time I was there, and I am pretty sure she will have started seeing someone else to take my place. Right? And if she hadn't given up hope, then when she comes, she would see that I was with Bella, and she would leave me alone. End of Story.

"She just called to say that she was getting the plane in Seattle." I murmured loud enough for her to hear.

I stared at her beauty, and for a moment, she looked thoughtful but worried. These are the times I feel I would do anything to hear her thoughts.

"Edward?" she asked in a rather embarrassed voice.

"Yes?" I asked with a smirk, realizing she was going to tell me what she was thinking.

"I don't think I want to go meet Tanya." She flushed.

"I didn't think so." I said in a happy voice. I wasn't pleased to see Tanya anymore than she was, and I was happy with her decision. Bella was so stubborn, and she almost never gave in. I watched the lovely sanguine on her cheeks turn a deeper, more beautiful color. After the moment of embarrassment was gone, I called Carlisle to tell them the news. They were disappointed, but comfortable with the information I had given them.

BELLA'S POV

I was really anxious about the idea of Tanya coming over, even after Edward's endless comfort, and but I insisted we be there. I did this because of my future family's sake. I didn't want to disappoint them because they seemed very excited for me to meet Tanya. She was a leader, they said along with other positive things. But I just didn't want to meet her, but I tried to hide it in Edward's presence. And of course he saw through me.

"Bella…" he said in a serious voice.

"Edward, Don't worry about me I'm going to be fine. " I said, trying to control my voice from breaking out of nervousness.

"What time is she coming anyway?" I said, trying to sound casual.

"She just called to get in a plane from Seattle." He murmured so quietly, I would have thought he was talking to himself.

And then I started thinking. I don't think I can stand having her there, in front of my face, knowing that she loved, and maybe still does-though, I highly doubted it- Edward. I felt my eyebrows show my worry as I realized that my thoughts traced back to what I was thinking the day he told me.

_Tanya- the beautiful, blonde, vampire who adored Edward at some point, __my__ Edward, was staying __here in Forks!__ No... __how__ much could I stand of her until I prepare to not go to the Cullen's house until she's gone?_

I felt his glare on my face, and I blushed a light pink, not looking at him yet. Then I turned to meet hi s curious eyes.

"Edward?" I said, very embarrassed at my pushiness before, for what I was about to say now, will go against all that.

"Yes?" He asked as a gorgeous smirk appeared on his angelic face.

"I don't think I want to go meet Tanya." I said as I felt myself turn into a deep red.

"I didn't think so." He said in a happy voice, apparently overjoyed that I gave up my stubbornness for once. I felt more heat crawl up my cheeks.

He called his family and told them I didn't feel comfortable being there. Edward told me after a series of my questions that they weren't upset, and that they weren't angry. They were _"okay"_ with my-_our _decision.

TANYA'S POV

I finally arrived at the Cullen house, excited. I ran at vampire speed to the front door of the house, and was about to knock, when cute little future-viewing Alice opened the door.

"Tanya!" she said in false surprise.

"Hello, Alice." I said in a urgent voice.

"Can I come in now?"

"Sure, sure, come in."

Inside, I saw and greeted Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice…… wait… where's Edward? I was shocked. Surely, he knew I was coming. Oh he's probably in his room, and he didn't hear that I came in.

"Um…Alice?"

"Yea?"

"Where's Edward?"

_She_ smiled politely. _I _let the horror show on my face.

"He's just. Not here."

"Where is he?"

"Hunting." She answered, a little too quickly.

"Hmph. When is he coming back?"

"In a few days."

"Let's hope so." I muttered.

**hey people! Thanks for reading this (alot) and reviewing! I feel so special when I read the wonderful reviews[D. Well, if you wanna have something happen in my story, put it in your review!**

**ex:**

**Youre Review: blah blah blah blah blah**

**what should happen next:**

**your idea here.**

**that makes it easier to read what should happen next! Thanks to all!**


	3. Recognizable Scents

_**This is how the other chapter left off:**_

_**Inside, I saw and greeted Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice…… wait… where's Edward? I was shocked. Surely, he knew I was coming. Oh he's probably in his room, and he didn't hear that I came in.**_

_**"Um…Alice?"**_

_**"Yea?"**_

_**"Where's Edward?"**_

**_She__ smiled politely. __I __let the horror show on my face._**

_**"He's just. Not here."**_

_**"Where is he?"**_

**_"Hunting."__ She answered, a little too quickly._**

**_"__Hmph__ When is he coming back?"_**

_**"In a few days."**_

_**"Let's hope so." I muttered.**_

BELLA'S POV

It's been a week since Alice told us about Tanya's arrival, and I was spending time with Edward more than usual, which made me more cheerful than usual.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You know how anxious I become when you start drifting off into space like that." I laughed at his expression, and kept thinking, not letting anyone interrupt me.

"Bella..." He said which made me glace at him. He locked me in his gaze, and then I suddenly realized his eyes were dark. Too dark. I grimaced at his eyes, thinking about Edward not being with me because of his needs while Tanya was not a mile away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, immediately anxious. I touched the dark purple bruises lightly under his dazzling eyes.

"Are you thirsty already?" I said with a frown on my voice, knowing the answer to my question.

"It can wait." He murmured, looking down.

"No. It can't."

"Bella, I think I can estimate my own self control."

"Edward, I don't want to make it harder for you than it already is."

"But I can handle it."

"Edward, please." I whispered, using the weapon I had recently discovered.

"Go hunting, for me." I sighed, touching his angelic face with my fingertips, slowly moving them across under his distracted eyes.

"Always have to have it your way." He muttered as he turned to the window. He paused, and then slowly walked toward me. I breathed in, knowing I would need the air. He leaned down and pressed his cool lips on mine. I tried to stay perfectly still, knowing he was thirstier now, than ever, but my arms had a mind of their own. Greedily, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing his body closer to mine. One of his hands tangled in my hair, the other one slowly going down my back, sending shivers up my spine. He didn't push away until I was breathing heavily, and whispered against my lips, "I'll be back soon."

Then he was gone.

I sat on my bed, trying to make sense of what I just did. I sent him away. I laughed at myself, my heart still beating rapidly and my skin slowly turning back to its normal color. I laid on my bed, as I felt exhaustion take over me.

EDWARD'S POV

I was headed south, where there was a problem with mountain lions, and realized it would be too far, and I wanted to see Bella again soon.

I headed to the forest near our home, and made myself move quickly. After attacking 3 innocent animals, I went to look for more, so Bella would be satisfied. Then I heard some familiar thoughts. I wasn't the only one hunting tonight. I stopped and concentrated on the voice of that someone, who could it be?

_This will distract me from everything bad that's happening to me now. Hmm. What's that scent? I recognize it, but I can't remember whose it is. _

_It's so… so __gratifying_

I listened more carefully, and I realized that that voice in my head- it was Tanya's. I had to rush somewhere else to hunt. I headed south, until I felt granite-like hands grab hold of my arm. I looked up, shocked, while the creature stared at me in confusion.

"Edward." She breathed.

**_CLIFF HANGER I know, I know, I'm bad. [hee hee but for all my growling fans[_**Candygirl111   
**_I need to hear what you want to happen next! If i don't hear ideas, then you will be left with awful cliff hangers liek these... haha._**


	4. Edward Doesn't Lie

**HELLO MY TWILIGHTERS!!!! SINCE YOUR REQUEST FOR WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT SUCK, (FOR LACK OF A BETTER WORD) I WENT MY OWN WAY...**

**ENJOY!:**

**Here's where I left you all in that awful cliff hanger:**

**I was headed south, where there was a problem with mountain lions, and realized it would be too far, and I wanted to see Bella again soon.**

**I headed to the forest near our home, and made myself move quickly. After attacking 3 innocent animals, I went to look for more, so Bella would be satisfied. Then I heard some familiar thoughts. I wasn't the only one hunting tonight. I stopped and concentrated on the voice of that someone, who could it be?**

**This will distract me from everything bad that's happening to me now. Hmm. What's that scent? I recognize it, but I can't remember whose it is. **

**It's so… so gratifying**

**I listened more carefully, and I realized that that voice in my head- it was Tanya's. I had to rush somewhere else to hunt. I headed south, until I felt granite-like hands grab hold of my arm. I looked up, shocked, while the creature stared at me in confusion.**

**"Edward." She breathed.**

TANYA'S POV

The thirst I so sadly forced to satisfy it with animal blood burned my throat. It had been 2 weeks since I stayed at the Cullens, yet I have not seen Edward. I asked Alice, again, but she kept trying to shove in some excuse. He's out hunting she says. He's gone far away, so it will take him a while, she says. I have been rather tired of her excuses, but I started to think bad thoughts after about a week and a half.

_What if he __died,__ and they didn't want to tell me? They know that it will hurt me deeply, so they wouldn't tell me. _

_What if he is being forced to join the __Volturi?_

I decided that if something had been wrong with Edward, his family would be extremely sorrow, and they seem exceptionally happy. So that couldn't have been it.

I stepped out, to hunt, and I started to smell a recognizable scent, but I didn't think anything of it. Probably just a human I have crossed paths with while coming from Seattle.

I attacked a few animals, making sure that they were big enough to satisfy my needs.

Then that smell hit me again.

_That scent…. No, it's no human. _

I followed it, curiosity getting the better of me.

I guess finding the answer to this mystery , will help me forget that Edward was nowhere to be found.

_This will distract me from everything bad that's happening to me now. __Hmm.__ What's that scent? I recognize it, but I can't remember whose it is. _

_It's so… so __gratifying_

Then I remember who that scent was.

It was Edward's. It was true, Alice had been telling the truth. He was out hunting. I had to find him. And so I ran. And ran. I ran toward his scent, seeing him in my mind.

I saw him, he was so close, so _close._

I reached out for him, thinking it was a dream, and grabbed his arm, clutching it to me. Once our golden eyes met, I managed to say something.

"Edward," was all that came through my lips.

EDWARD'S POV

"Tanya. " I said, with no emotion at all in my voice.

"Yes, Edward, Yes. Oh dear, how I missed you!" she said, all excited.

Then she put her arms around me, hugging me tightly. She let go letting the excitement and happiness show in her golden eyes.

How was I suppose to explain this to her? I thought she was over this, we went over this already, that I didn't love her.

_Oh my god, I can't believe I got to see him! I was starting to think he was dead! Maybe now he can accept my love, and we can be as happy as __Eleazar and Carmen……_

Her thoughts of her wanted future kept screaming at me, and I was unsure of what to do. How can I tell her that I am in love with Bella?

"Edward? I have finally found you. Edward, I love you. I love you more than I ever have, every time I see you I feel this spark between us, Edward we were meant to be. Please, Edward grasp that."

She stared at me with worried, wide eyes, with pain filling them.

"Tanya, I can't. I-"

She cut me off, almost angrily.

"Oh, Edward. I know you're afraid of love, but I can change that! Don't you under-"

I spoke there, surprised.

"Afraid to love? No Tanya, I can assure you that's not it." She stared at me in confusion. I closed my eyes trying to block her confusing thoughts, but didn't succeed.

"Then why?" she whispered

"Why not what?"

"Why not accept my love as I have, yours?"

"Tanya, I never loved you."

She let go of my arm, and shook her head, angrily.

"_No, No, No, No__**, NO**_" she screeched roaring in pain and anger.

"Tanya, I thought I made that clear last time I was in Alaska." I murmured.

"This isn't fair, Edward. This isn't _fair_!" she whispered fiercely.

"I don't see what's unfair" I murmured, once again.

She pulled her head to her hands, and started sobbing, tearlessly.

"Edward" she said her voice breaking, "when do you think you will be happy? You deserve better than this Edward! It's not fair for you, and your heart, not fair for _me_ and _my_ heart!"

"But Tanya, I am happy. I thought they told you, I thought you would know-"

"Know what." she said, emotionless.

"That I have…found…_love._"

She stared at me wordlessly, with the weirdest expression appearing on her face. If I hadn't have access to her thoughts, I wouldn't have known what was coming through her mind.

"You lie." She whispered. She started to fall on her knees, but I caught her. I wasn't about to allow that.

"No." was all I said. "I'm not."

"Yes. You lie. You lie. You lie." She kept repeating it, whispering through her teeth.

"Tanya you have to understand, I never loved you."

"Who is she? Who, Edward, _**who**_!?"

"I don't think it would be best to tell you."

Then I ran off, leaving the trees behind me, running south, still.

**_I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE THNX TO POONICE FOR INSPIRING ME TO WRITE THIS FANFICTION IN THE FIRST PLACE!_**


	5. Or So I Thought

**Hey all my Twilighters!!! Well I did this in a few POV'S and I know it's going to be very annoying, but you need to know it, so here it is, and even though I created it, Poonice Inspired it, so again, kewtos to you!**

TANYA'S POV

I sat there, motionless, and after a while it all came to me. He never…… he never… loved me. How could I have been so ignorant and pathetic? I hated myself now, knowing I wasn't good enough when someone else _was. _I let out a sob, and then I realized that I needed to figure out who this _love_ of his was. I needed to find out…… who was better than me? I let the emotions drown me under, feeling so helpless and hopeless. Edward's-I let out another sob as I thought of his name- words came into my head, unexpectedly, all mixed up together.

_"That I have…found…__**love**__"_

_"Tanya you have to understand, I never loved you."_

It pained me deeply that he had not only broken my heart, but stabbed it then tore it to pieces with his ugly words. Remembering with pain, my words and his words:

_"Who is she? __Who, Edward, __**who**__!?"__ I remember yelling out in frustration and pain and anger._

_"I don't think it would be best to tell you."_

His words were a lie. I had to find out who she was, and imagining someone more beautiful, in vain I cried out with umbrage as I sat there in the rain, not knowing my purpose of life anymore.

BELLA'S POV

It has been 2 days since Edward went hunting, which means he was coming home today. Alice was by my side, but that didn't in any way decrease my impatience to see him again. I tried to hide it, but the expression on my face showed that I didn't have an interest in whatever Alice was doing. Alice looked up at me.

"Bella!"

"What?" I sighed. I knew that she always wanted me to enjoy my time, but after 2 days, I lost all interest.

"You're supposed to be having girl time! All this doesn't matter when you're thinking about Edward." I sighed more heavily this time.

"What would you like to do now, then?"

"I would like to have some fun with you Bella, but I have to hunting too."

She looked up at me and apparently her eyes were black, the darkest black I've ever seen on her.I looked at her, my eyes full of worry.

"Don't worry, Bella, Edward will be back in a few hours."

With a kiss on the cheek, she ran off outside.Not knowing what to do to pass the anxiety I held in me, I took the CD's he gave me, the one that held the lullaby he had written for me and fell back on the bed, falling asleep along with the music.

"…Bella." I heard a musical, velvety voice murmur against my throat.I tried to waking and sitting up immediately, but my head spun. I fell back against the pillow, my eyes tight. I heard him chuckle in the darkness, and I looked at him, trying to glare, but failed miserably. The moment our eyes met, I was sure my expression softened. I sat up, pulling my hair up in a quick ponytail with a rubber band I had around my wrist. As I was doing this, I felt him come to the other side of the bed, with his arms around me.

"May I ask what you have been doing in the past three days?" he whispered in my ear.

"I stayed in most of the time, with Alice."

"That's nice." He whispered against my cheek.

"And you?" I asked, staring down at the hand that was twined with mine.

"It was…satisfying." He said, simply.

"Hm."

"What's on your mind?"

"I was thinking….." I hesitated. I didn't want to bring up Tanya, but I really did want to go to the Cullen house… after all, it had been two weeks already. "Yes?"

"Is…. Tanya gone yet, can we go back?" As I said her name, I felt the tension build up on his arms around me, controlling whatever expression he didn't want me to see.

"What's wrong?" I asked, immediately cautious.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just waiting on Alice to see her leave." I thought about it, not knowing what to say.

"You know," he said, changing the subject, "I missed you a lot. More than you know."

"I'll bet on Alice that it's not nearly as much as I missed you." With a chuckle, he pressed his forehead against mine, and whispered, "That, love, is impossible." I rolled my eyes, and he pressed our lips together, making me lose my train of thought. As his cool lips was moving with mine, I forgot his tension before, concentrating on making this moment last as long as possible. After a few moments, his hands loosened from my back, and I allowed myself to push him closer to me, not letting any room in between us. I broke off, annoyingly needing to breathe, and he laughed his musical laugh.

"I wonder how you would be if you didn't need oxygen."

I smiled, thinking about it."That would be very nice."

He chuckled once more, before humming the music I have become so attuned to. I smiled up at him before I let my heavy eyelids win.

TANYA'S POV

There was no reason to live anymore. I had no reason- with a shattered heart, which I was sure was not able to heal, I packed my things, and was ready to fled. After saying a fake happiness of goodbyes to all Cullens (but not all of them, of course) I was prepared to leave. How was I going to explain this story to my sisters? There was no way I could, they would only feel pity for me, and that's not what I need at the moment. I decided I would just stay in Port Angeles for a while, just until I am prepared to see my sisters again. With Jasper's confused expression, I got out of the Cullen house, and was on my way, giving up all hope on finding out who this _love_ of his was. Or so I thought.


	6. Unknown Rival

**Omg guys, I know, it's way too short, but it's not my failt at all, it's Poonice's fault, because she wasn't being inspiring enough. But have fun, and be glad I posted something, I just moved, so I haven't had time to write anything, and that's why you should be glad I MADE time in my busy schedule.**

TANYA'S POV

I have changed my mind. I hate Port Angeles, and I was rather bored of it. I wanted to go back to my sisters, I miss them, and I needed to distract myself as much as possible so I wouldn't think of him. It hurt me to use his name, and I let out a sob before I can stop myself. Who was I kidding? I still loved him, with all the little pieces of my still broken heart. I hated him for doing this, but my heart yearned to touch him again. In some ways I wish, I never told him I loved him, so we would love me first, and be happy. Now, I hated myself, I wanted to die, because there was no purpose of life anymore, if I couldn't be happy with my soul mate, who was with someone more gorgeous and better than me. I wasn't surprised when I found myself letting out cries and whimpers unintentionally, without noticing. I stopped myself, this was pitiful.

I called my sisters, and was surprised by their response.

"Hello? Tanya?" said Carmen, still as calm and sweet as I left her.

"Tanya's on?" replied Irina."Oh Tanya! How are things going with Edward Cullen?" cried out Katrina to the phone, knowing perfectly well that I would hear her if she murmured.

I let out a cry, and started blubbering Edward's name, and it all turned quiet. Not a sound was heard on the other side of the phone."Guys, I'm coming home." I sorrowed, after telling the story with endless cries and tearless sobs.

"Oh no Tanya, I'm so sorry." Carmen whispered, as if it would be better if I couldn't hear her well.

"Tanya? As much as I miss you, I don't want you to come home, not yet." Katrina said.

"Why not? I miss you guys so much it hurts almost just as bad." I blubbered.

"You need to find out who she is Tanya, you can't give up." Irina whispered.

"I can't stand to see him again, Irina, I want to come home." I whispered, mirroring her tone. I heard someone sigh.

Then, I suddenly realized that if I saw that other girl, who is somehow better than me, I can get rid of her.

"Guys, I have to go." I said urgently, already rushing to Forks.

Not giving them time to answer, I dropped the phone intro the forest, and ran, hoping I can find my unknown rival.

**I know what you guys are thinking, _omg it's short AND it's a cliffhanger_, but please don't hate me, because I have to other part partly planned and it will come much sooner. THNX FOR WAITING FOR ME!!**


	7. Last Chance

BELLA'S POV

"Alice?" Edward said before I even saw him look at the phone to see who it is. "Hmm..." Then he smiled, as I glanced up at me. "I'll tell her, thank you Alice." I sat there confused, but then I slowly realized that this afternoon was two weeks after the afternoon that he had told me Tanya was here. Which meant Tanya was gone. I sighed happily. His playful smirk turned into a grin on his face that belonged on a painting of an angel, not next to me.

"Why'd she call?" I asked anyway, happy knowing what was coming. He laughed-his laughter was beautifully musical and shocking, still, after all this time.

"Tanya went back to Alaska." He said, his voice casual.

"Hm." We stayed there for about five seconds, motionless. I wanted to go. Now.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go now?" I whined; I sounded no older than a five year old wanting a useless product on T.V.

"Where?" he asked, his voice and eyes acting as innocent as I was childish. I rolled my eyes, and then glared, knowing that he knew where I wanted to go. He grinned playfully, flashing the perfection of his teeth to me. I couldn't help but grin back, naturally.

"Alright, let's go."

Charlie was at work, and I was grateful because that meant we wouldn't have to take my truck. There's a better chance that climbing on your vampire sweetheart is faster than a truck going 55 miles per hour.

I concentrated on getting on his back before I would trip and fall in his arms, embarrassed. I jumped on his back, griping on his neck so tightly that it would have chocked a normal person. I secured my legs tightly around his waist and rested my head over his shoulder.

"Eyes closed?" he reminded me softly. But I didn't need to do that. The speed didn't bother me anymore. It felt nice now, actually. I shook my head with a half hearted smile on my face. He nodded to show he understood, and when I felt the wind wipe my hair off my face I knew he was running.

Well, to him it was running. To me, on the other hand, it felt like I was flying. With everything around me moving at such an incredible speed that it felt as if I was in a race car, but way different because my surroundings were soundless. As we rushed passed the forest, I _did_ close my eyes, but because the wind was burning my eyes. In seconds, the wind had stopped blowing on my face and there were sound of birds chirping.

"We're here." Edward said.

"Yup." I said as he bent over for me to get down. My limbs were frozen.

"Need help?"

"Thanks." I mumbled as he gently set me on the ground.

We walked to the doorstep, and I was impatient to see the Cullens as a family again. I smiled awkwardly when he opened the door for me and everyone was there waiting for us.

"Bella! Lo-"Emmett boomed so loud that I had to cover my ears, not hearing the rest.

"Huh?"

"Did you do anything funny while you were gone?" he boomed again, ignoring the fact that I didn't hear his last remark.

"Not that I know of." I replied sarcastically. He pouted, and then I heard Esme.

"Bella, dear, so good to see you again!"

"Thanks Esme, it's good to finally see you too." I greeted her, smiling as I did. I noticed Alice wasn't here. I greeted everyone anyway, and then they went back to their business, probably to give us privacy. Edward put his arms around me, and I felt his lips against my neck, an unexpected coldness, and I shuddered.

"Welcome home." He murmured.

"Sounds nice." I mumbled, eyes closed. I got free of his arms after a moment, and sat on the couch. He followed behind, and I got as comfortable as I could on his stone chest.

"Edward?"

"Hm?"

"Where's Alice?"

"She's hunting. Now that Tanya's gone, she can go farther away."

"Makes sense." I said calmly.

"I'm glad we could come here again." He sighed longingly.

"Hmm." I inhaled deeply, taking in the scent coming off his chest. It was more beautiful than any perfume in the world. I looked up to realize that I must smell the same to him as he does to me. I laughed, still looking at him, remembering that he can't know what in the world I am laughing at.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, with a slightly perplexed expression on his angelic face.

I had to laugh at his expression, knowing that would make him more confused, and I knew that that would make me laugh harder.

"I'm just glad to be here." I said, which wasn't lying, I _was_ glad to be there, but I just didn't tell the whole truth. With my horrible lying skills, he probably knew I was not telling the truth, or at least not all of it. He chuckled, pulling me closer to his chest. I happily buried my face in his chest, wrapping my arms around his. As gentle as a moth's wings, he placed his cold marble like hands on either side of my face, and I grinned. How did I ever get this lucky?

"You're exquisitely beautiful, especially smiling like that." He whispered, sending a whirl of his sweet breath to me, the only thing that might maybe be better than the scent that comes of his skin. I closed my eyes, smiling, then I opened my eyes, with I'm sure, a confused expression on my face.

"Beautiful? Edward, you have it the other way around." He closed his eyes and gently pressed my forehead with his, smiling weakly and shaking his head in denial. Giggling, I tried to understand what he was saying, but I guess I will always see myself as ordinary- when I'm human, anyway. Suddenly he scooped me up as if I were as light as a pillow, and rushed me upstairs. Now my giggles turned into hysterics. He set me gently on the bed, took a deep breath, and then trapped me in his gaze. I was immediately serious. I looked into his deep butterscotch eyes and he gently pressed his cold marble lips against mine.

Naturally, I gripped his neck tightly as I pulled him closer to me, knowing that that move would make him push me off. But he didn't. I took advantage at his eagerness while his lips moved almost anxiously with mine and his hand slowly went down my back sending shivers throughout my whole body. Surprisingly, his free hand was tangled in my hair, crushing me closer to him, if it were possible. My breathing slowly turned into hyperventilation, and then he loosened his grip of me, and his touch became extremely gentle and somehow he managed to turn soft regardless of his granite like skin, but he didn't break the kiss. When the kiss turned somehow gentle, I removed my arms from behind his neck and place my hands on either side of his face. I don't know why he didn't break away, but I knew I would be in need of breath so I took advantage while I could. His beautiful cold lips didn't show any hint that he was going to push me away, but I didn't change the kiss, just in case.

TANYA'S POV

As I ran to Forks, I realized that I loved Edward too much, with all the pieces of my broken heart, to ruin his happiness. Even if the unknown rival I have is better than me, I couldn't destroy her, regardless. She was Edward's happiness, and I wouldn't want to ruin that, especially if it meant that I would have to be rivals with the Cullens for trying to destroy her. And with the clan as big as the Cullens, it wouldn't be easy destroying a vampire. I noticed that I stopped dead on my tracks, and that I was sitting on the bench, sobbing ignorantly. I shook my head and stood back up. I have to see who his _love_ was. Some part of me knew he was lying and then maybe just _maybe_ if I saw him happy with someone else, if I knew he wasn't lying, then I could perhaps move on with my life and find someone who was worthy of my love. But I very highly doubted that he found love.

I started running to Forks at human speed, for some reason, I have no idea why. I realized I was at the streets of Port Angeles, and the humans were either gawking or staring in amazement at my beauty. As beautiful as I might have looked, I felt terrible, remembering what my sisters were saying that day I decided to call them.

"_Oh no Tanya, I'm so sorry." Carmen whispered, as if it would be better if I couldn't hear her well._

"_Tanya? As much as I miss you, I don't want you to come home, not yet." Katrina said._

"_Why not? I miss you guys so much it hurts almost just as bad." I blubbered._

"_You need to find out who she is Tanya, you can't give up." Irina whispered._

I sighed, and thought that I should just unnoticeably go to the Cullen house, see who it was and come back, see if the lie he claimed was true, and come back. I closed my eyes and inhaled, and exhaled, trying to relax.

What do I do now?

Is Edward's happiness better than my own?

Or is my happiness better than his?

I don't want to ruin a life and take one away, just for my own happiness. I'm not that selfish. I wouldn't even be happy myself; I would just bring everyone down with me.

My eyebrows showed my worry on my face and I sat down on the concrete, out of everyone's way. What was I thinking? I can't destroy her! I want to go back to my sisters; I want to forget this ever happened, what good will it do to see him again?

_This will be your last chance to see him._

A small voice reminded me in my head. The part that still loved him.

"That's true." I whispered to myself, "Very true."

Then I realized it was not _her_ that I wanted to see. It was _him_.

_Last chance._

It reminded me faintly again.

I sighed. Just thinking about seeing him again brought some joy to my shattered heart.

Pathetic.

I stared at the people walking past me, some started walking slowly, staring at me. They have it so easy, those humans. To die. All they have to do is take an overdose of something, or not breathe, or shoot 

themselves with a gun, and their lives are over. Not that I'm thinking of killing myself. How stupid will it be to kill yourself because of the one that doesn't love you back?

Sighing, I got up, and started running as fast as I could to Forks, making sure no humans saw me. When I finally got to Forks, I started following Edward's wonderful scent- it was easy to catch on for it was one of a kind.

I was good at this- being so quiet that not even vampire ears can hear me. I only hoped that they will not recognize my scent or notice it.

I didn't hear anything in his room, but as I was crawling up, I heard faint whispers that didn't belong to Edward. One of the Cullens.

_Don't go up there, Tanya. Nothing good will come of it._

The voice in my head warned me numerous times, though I refused to pay attention to it. The other part of me was still thinking that this will be the last chance I get to see him. I found myself dazed. I shook my head in denial to the voice in head telling me not to go see him. For the last time, the only chance I will ever get to see him again. If he decided to visit, I'll leave; it hurt too much to look at him.

I ended up at the edge of a window still, thinking my awful thoughts from Port Angeles.

_I have to see who his __love__ was. Some part of me knew he was lying and then maybe just __maybe__ if I saw him happy with someone else, if I knew he wasn't lying, then I could perhaps move on with my life and find someone who was worthy of my love. But I very highly doubted that he found love. _

_Then I realized it was not __**her**__ that I wanted to see. It was __**him.**_

It wasn't Edward's window still, but it still hurt to just sit here, knowing that somewhere inside was someone who didn't find me at all attractive, in any way. I sighed. I decided to look in his room one last time, hopefully to find him in there, with my quiet skills.

That's when I saw it. There's no denying it. I saw it, it was true. The moment my eyes shifted to him, for one slight part of a second happy to see him, then I saw it. Edward, the vampire who was always a gentleman, beautiful, and capable of getting anyone, was kissing a _**human.**_


	8. No One

**Hey guys! I finally updated, sorry it took me so long ) well, I just wanted to let you know that you guys should review, and on the next chapter, I'll tell you guys a prize for the person who reviewed the special number of reviews. **

**EDWARD'S POV**

"Alice?" I answered my pixie-like sister, as soon as the phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Edward," she whispered urgently,"it's Tanya. She told me she went back to her home in Alaska….and well; I guess she's gone now."

"Hmm…" I wondered if she has told anyone why she had left. What did she tell her sisters? Will she be worried that I would tell them? Or has she told them herself? Of course I wouldn't want anyone to figure out what had occurred in the woods, in the middle of my hunting. That would make me go through unnecessary humiliation for either one of us. Aside from what problems Tanya would take and bring with her, I was especially happy that she had left. I felt the corner of my lips lift up, thinking about how Bella could go back to my home without any of her unnecessary distress.

"Tell her for me, please?" Alice inquired politely, although she knew I would tell her otherwise.

Chuckling, I told her in hidden sarcastic that I would be sure to tell Bella, after thanking her. She laughed her melodious laugh before hanging up. I looked down at Bella, thinking how this could be possible, that I have met someone beyond belief. I grinned, flashing all my teeth and chuckled quietly. Beyond belief…

"Tanya went back to Alaska." I said, making my voice casual. She responded with a sigh, and I sighed too, delighted to have her in my arms.

"Edward?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes?" I answered her quickly, knowing she was getting fretful.

"Can we go now?" she whined, sounding like a toddler complaining to her mother.

Knowing what she was asking, I answered innocently."Go where?" She rolled her eyes, and then her playful eyes turn into a glare. I grinned, flashing all my teeth at her. She returned the smile, as beautiful as ever. I gave in quickly and replied with, "Alright, let's go."

She hopped on my back, and even though I was pretty sure she was holding on as tightly as she could, I couldn't feel it. I sighed at how fragile she was as she rested her head on my shoulder. "Eyes closed?" I reminded her, before she could get so lightheaded that she fainted. She shook her head with an angelic smile tugging her lips. With a nod that demonstrated my understanding, I started to run.

When I ran, I know it was more rapid than any cheetah or car would ever go. It made me feel relaxed, my second nature taking control over me. In a matter of seconds, I was at the front of my home, and I soon realized that Bella was still on my back, eyes closed. "We're here." I said, stating the obvious, although she didn't realize it.

"Yup." She said and I immediately went closer to ground level so she can get down.

Grinning, I asked her if she needed help."Thanks." she mumbled as I gently put her down, making sure I didn't hurt her. As I was walking her to the front step, I sensed her impatience, so I quickly opened the door for her, where everyone was waiting for her. She smiled awkwardly and I laughed. She abhorred all attention that was meant to her. Of course, Emmett was the first one to speak. Well, not speak, more like roar.

"BELLA! LONG TIME NO SEE!" he boomed, as if human ears were not able to hear him in his normal tone. She immediately covered her ears, scrunching her face from the screech coming from Emmett.

"Huh?" she asked, perplexed, like she was most of the time.

"Did you do anything funny while you were gone?" he boomed once more, ignoring the fact that she didn't hear any of his last remark.

"Not that I know of." was her sarcastic reply.

"Bella, dear, so good to see you again!" Esme exclaimed, obviously filled with delight.

While she was greeting everyone, I could tell she was scanning the room for the one vampire that wasn't there. She pretended like she didn't notice that Alice was gone, and acted natural to everyone.

After everyone had greeted Bella (with the exception of Alice, of course) they left me alone with her, probably an idea of Emmett's…… left me alone with her knowing that I had no idea what to tell her about Alice. Typical.

In an attempt to distract her, I put my arms softly around her and as gently as possible, pressed my lips on her neck. I always had to be so careful… one touch that was way too strong for her fragile body…… I did my best to block those kinds of thoughts from my mind. Then I reminded myself she hasn't been here for the last 2 weeks.

"Welcome home." I whispered, letting the longing I felt show in my voice. She closed her eyes, mumbling "Sounds nice."

She freed from my arms and went to sit on the couch. I followed her, placing her delicate frame on me while she got comfortable.

We stayed like that for a few moments, feeling a great sense of relief that she had not figured out about what Tanya was going through- she never would.

"Edward?"she asked, with a suspicious tone to her voice. I knew that she noticed Alice was gone… what could I tell her? Surely she would notice that Alice came back from hunting only yesterday. But she doesn't know that, I thought to myself. She hasn't been here for 2 weeks.

"Hm?" I asked pretending to be absent-minded, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Where's Alice?"

I couldn't tell her that she was making sure that Tanya got back to her sisters. I hated lying to her, but what was I to do? Tell her that Tanya was suffering because I didn't love her back? That was out of question. I suppose I would tell her she was hunting after all.

"She's hunting. Now that Tanya's gone, she can go farther away."

"Makes sense."

Changing the subject, I explained to her how happy I was to be here.

"Hmm.." she sighed, but I couldn't tell if it was the response to me, or my scent. I took in the aroma of her lavender scent, breathing in deeply. While I was intoxicating myself with the smell of her blood, she looked up at me and let out a giggle.

"What's on your mind?" I asked feeling confounded. These are exactly the kind of times I wished to be able to have the ability to look in her mind- even if it meant giving up reading others. She let out another musical laugh, and I was sure my expression turned more confused. What was it that made her laugh so much? As my expression looked less understanding, Bella began to laugh harder.

"I'm just glad to be here." She stated mater-a-factly. I could tell by the faint blush that stained her cheeks, and the way her voice used that awkward tone that she wasn't telling me the whole truth. I said nothing about it, just let her be, laughing at the random thoughts that I couldn't see come to her head. I chuckled, and pulled her closer to me. I placed a hand on each side of her face, as gently and slowly as I could, as if not to startle her, and she surprisingly smiled.

"You're exquisitely beautiful, especially smiling like that." I whispered the whole truth to her. She closed her eyes, then smiled harder. When she finally caught on my words, I guessed, she opened her eyes and confusion was written all over her face.

"Beautiful?" she snorted, "Edward, you have it the other way around." I hate for her to think that… I wish she wasn't thinking those things. How could someone like me, a monster, a killer, be more beautiful that her? With my eyes closed, I gently pressed my forehead to hers, not realizing that I was shaking my head in denial. She laughed, and I refused to let curiosity get the better of me, so I scooped her up in my arms- she was as light as a feather is to a human- and rushed her to my room. When we arrived to my room, her small chuckles of laughter had turned into hysterics. I placed her on the bed, and took a deep breath, letting her scent go through me, relaxing me. I caught myself staring into her deep chocolate brown eyes and I realized that she was immediately serious. I slowly pressed my lips against hers.

Her lips were warm against mine, and the warmth was nothing like I have ever experienced before. How could I have once thought that I could survive without her? I was very gentle and I obviously needed to be clearer about crossing lines. I had to be ever so careful, taking note of my actions every time I made one, and as I was doing this, she pulled me closer, probably gripping my neck as tightly as she could, though I couldn't feel it. I allowed her to walk across cautious lines, and I slid one of my cold hands down her back, taking in all the warmth and pleasure. I placed my hand in her hair, my lips moving eagerly against hers.

_Be careful _the voice inside me yelled, and I realized I had to be softer with her delicate self.

_I have to see who his love was. Some part of me knew he was lying and then maybe, just maybe if I saw him happy with someone else, if I knew he wasn't lying, then I could perhaps move on with my life and find someone who was worthy of my love. But I very highly doubted that he found love. _

_Then I realized it was not __**her**__ that I wanted to see. It was __**him.**_

I realized that it was Tanya's thoughts. Tanya? What was she doing here? Was I hallucinating?

She said she would move on with her life if she saw me with someone. That I'm not lying. Even though she doubted I had found love, that changed nothing.

While I was thinking this, I decided that I would let Tanya see this, see that I was in love.

Bella removed her hands from behind my neck and placed them on either side of my face, intoxicating my mind with her beautiful scent. I didn't let go of her, knowing that Tanya was there, knowing that she would see.

_What is this? __**What..**__ no… no… no. __**NO. Impossible.**_

I realized by now that Tanya has seen. Now that she has seen, I realized that I needed to get Bella out. Out of this danger, that was on my window still… how idiotic was it to use her to make Tanya go away?

_You didn't use me. You proved out love, so she would never bother us again. _The words echoed in my mind, as I knew that that was what Bella would say. I had to get her out of here, I would not let Bella get hurt for the stupidity of my actions.

**TANYA'S POV**

What's this? **What**….no…no…no. **NO. **_**Impossible. **_A _**human**_ better than _**ME??**_ Impossible. How can this be? How can he love a horrid human, but not _**me**_. I fought the urge to scream, for in fear that Edward would hear me. I wanted to kill the human girl, brake every bone in her body and leave her dying… I could just break in there right now, and kill her, it was so easy. The minute Edward left her alone I could kill her.

_As I ran to Forks, I realized that I loved Edward too much, with all the pieces of my broken heart, to ruin his happiness. Even if the unknown rival I have is better than me, I couldn't destroy her, regardless. She was Edward's happiness, and I wouldn't want to ruin that, especially if it meant that I would have to be rivals with the Cullens for trying to destroy her. And with the clan as big as the Cullens, it wouldn't be easy destroying a vampire._

I noticed that when I was thinking through this, it was simply because it would be too much of a challenge. I thought it was a vampire I would be killing, not a insignificant _human_. Now I can, I can ruin her, and Edward wouldn't even have to notice that I was the one who killed her. He doesn't even know I'm here now. I fought back the laugh that was on the tip of my 

tongue. As if he could read minds or something. I held my breath and planned how I would kill the human slowly in my mind. It would be quick- poor girl; she doesn't deserve to suffer, so I wouldn't let her suffer. I would quickly kill her, then her family so they wouldn't have to morn for her death either. No one would suffer, no one would know that it was me, and I would have a chance to love Edward again. With that, I raced back to Port Angeles, to call my sisters out of the Cullen's vampire hearing grounds.

**Sorry it was short too, the next chapter will be longer, I promise. xD**

**Someone mentioned that they expected Tanya to know that Edward can read minds. But I imagine Edward would keep his mind reading a secret to other vampires, other than the Volturi and the rest of the Cullens/Hales. Because if the rest of the vamplire world knew that he read minds, it wouldn't be convienient to read minds anymore since they could just block thier thoughts from him-right?**


	9. Author's Note: Decision

o.K. DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODES (ALSO KNOWN AS TWILIGHTERS) I decided not to delete my story, for the people that have already told me how awesome it is... I just serioudly got depressed in the last chapter's reviews... yea. Well i'm sorry I gave you guys a huge scare, but if you look at the poll results _(they are up now) You'll see why )_

_**I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**_


	10. Author's Note: Don't Give Up On Me

Alright guys, here's the thing: i'm reeeeeeeaaaaaalllly stressed out right now and I write whenever I can. I have already written a lot for the next chapter, but i'm not done with it, so **_pleeeeeaasse_** stop writing reviews for me to hurry up because that just makes me so stressed that I might stop writing. As much as I love write, I do have things to do that are necessary and writing is just for fun. But if it becomes too much, I might stop writing, so please don't add to the stress. I'll post the next chapter as son as I can. Don't give up on me, I love all of you guys.

Love,

XxlirxX/Clover


	11. No Explanations

**BELLA'S POV**

Immediately anxious, Edward broke our kiss and looked at me with a pained expression. I searched his eyes, making sure that it had not been that I was crossing lines.

It was something more.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked anxiously. I was only worried because his face was twisted in a worried expression that only Jane was able to cause. Thinking he would tell me after a long while, I waited patiently with the feeling of my forehead creasing, an effect of the anxiety that was forming in me.

"I'm sorry Bella." He whispered through clenched teeth, his voice failing at hiding any sorrow even now that he put himself together again.

I felt the apprehension on my face turn into a confounded look. What could he ever be sorry for? He didn't do anything wrong…

"Sorry about what?" I asked. His face was tensed, his eyes looking at nothing in particular.

"What, Edward, what?" I whispered, still very confused. He suddenly had me in his arms, inhaling my scent. I felt it; it hit me hard; something had just happened. Something terrifying, that caused Edward pain and hurt, the reason why he looked like he had to go kill a thousand newborns alone.

"Edward, tell me." I said, feeling apprehensive. He let me go and looked at my face, scrutinizing it closely.

"We need to get you out of here." He said in a severe voice. He pulled away from me roughly and started pacing the room.

"What? Why?" I asked, bewildered and aggravated that he was keeping something important from me.

"Why now? What's wrong?"

He stopped pacing the room and closed his eyes in frustration, although I couldn't imagine why. Nervously, I walked up to him, my body tensed and my eyes widened. I lifted each of my hands to either side of his face which made him gaze at me.

"Edward." I said in a serious voice. I gazed back, making sure that he was listening and that part of him was still with me.

"Tell me." I sighed letting the frustration flow through my teeth. "I need to know what's causing you pain…."

Maybe he was just tired. Tired of minding his actions, tired of being so cautious and…tired of me not caring. But I really didn't. He always accuses me for overestimating his self control, but right now, I see it as the other way around. He always underestimates himself when he's with me. I always trust him and I know that he will never hurt me, no matter what. Hasn't he realized by now that he will never do 

anything that will cause me the least amount of pain, unless it was really necessary? Tears stared to form in my eyes, but I fought them back, thinking of how stupid I would look crying, just because he didn't want to tell me something. If he doesn't want to tell me, I figured, I had to say it. Still fighting back tears, I swallowed and spoke the words that were going through my mind, my voice shaking uncontrollably.

"Edward?" I whispered, looking down. I hesitated, thinking it was too early to say it and I was thinking that he should tell me.

"Is it me?" I blurted out, a habit I had for telling Edward my thoughts.

"Bella." He whispered. "When will you understand that it will never be _your_ fault?!"

"Then what is it Edward?! What made you react like…… like that?"

"Bella, there's no time for explanations. We have to get you far from Forks. Somewhere where…" he sighed in pain, putting on hand on my shoulder and the other on my waist. I felt shivers of fear for his next words. I hoped that it wouldn't be….

"Where I'm not there." He whispered the last part, and I swear his voice was shaking.

So the tears started sliding off my cheeks rapidly, making an impression that they would never stop.

"Why now? What's wrong?"I whispered unnecessarily.

With that, Alice came in which a frightened expression on her face.

"Edward, I didn't know… I got the vision too late… Edward, I'm sorry." she said, her pixie-like features scrunched up into a now worried expression.

"What is she planning now, Alice?" he growled. His expression made me jump with fright for he now _truly_ looked like a vampire.

"Who is planning? About what?" I asked, my voice getting louder and louder as I spoke. "Why won't anyone tell me anything?" I practically screeched. Surprised at myself, I looked at Edward and then at Alice. I shot each of them a panicked glance.

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to think it's something much worse than it truly is." I sighed, knowing that every possibility I was thinking of was probably not any worse than what it really was.

Because right now, there were many things crossing my mind as if I had truly gone mad.

_The Volturi? Had they finally decided that Edward had not been fast enough for my transformation? I had known that Edward does overreact, but what made Alice act this way too? Was it something more, like another vampire coming to take me away like it had when I first met Edward? _

I noticed I was staring at the floor now, trying to figure this out. It was obvious that they were having a conversation at vampire speed.

When I was about to holler how annoying this was, and why wouldn't they just tell me, Alice lifted me up and started to run.

"You're going to have to go somewhere else, Bella." She whispered to me.

When we got to my house, everything that belonged to me was in my truck.

"Where am I going? What about Charlie?"

"Bella, I swear to you that I will explain everything to you later."

**TANYA'S POV**

I had no time to tell my sisters or anyone else for that matter, my plan. I had to figure out how to get this human girl alone. Of course I wouldn't drink her blood- that would go against everything I had worked for in all the years of my non-life- but I bet she would be delicious. I swallowed the venom in my mouth and realized that her scent wasn't as strong as Edward's was in my mind.

Then I realized that I didn't know her scent and if I did, it was very faint. When I went to visit Edward in his room, I wasn't focused on anyone's scent- how could I have been so stupid? I couldn't possibly follow her using her scent.

How was I to get her alone?

I know- I would follow Edward's scent- he was bound to be with the human girl. Then I would get a good smell of her scent. Once I have her scent, the rest was going to be so easy it would be boring.

I giggled at the fact of how easy this would be. I snorted.

_A human girl shouldn't get in the way._

I thought of how idiotic I sounded before- crying in vain and picturing someone better than me.

And I thought of how unfair this was- that Carmen had someone, that Alice had someone, that Rosalie had someone, that the _human girl_ had someone. And that someone was the one they each wanted in the first place.

Why was I so different? Why couldn't I have my happy ending? Do I have to wait more than a full century to find the one for me? I couldn't for the life of me explain anything that has happened to me.

My heart burned with loneliness and I found myself letting out sobs of sadness. It just wasn't _fair_. And even if I did found someone I love, it wouldn't matter because I would never love that person as much as I love Edward.

I would do anything to earn his love for eternity….


	12. Extreme Measures

BELLA'S POV

I didn't ask what was going on anymore- they wouldn't give me any response anyway. All I knew was that I was in danger and that I had to leave as soon as possible. It could be anyone-anything.

_The Volturi_

It was too soon for it to be the Volturi. I remember it clearly, what Edward said:

"_Time means something very different to them than it does to you, or even me. They count years the way you count days. I wouldn't be surprised if you were thirty before you crossed their minds again."_

_Thirty._

I shook my head, taking the thought out. There wasn't time to think of things like that right now.

But if it wasn't the Volturi, then who else?

_Another vampire, an unknown vampire coming for me?_

Nearly an impossible situation- how many times can someone go through that in a lifetime? Once was more than enough.

I realized I was thinking so hard that I forgot my surroundings. For the first time in a while I looked up and observed what was around me.

I was in my truck, Alice driving. Her hands were gripping the wheel, the tension rising inside my truck. I stared at her in amusement. Her face was scrunched up into an irritated expression and she was grumbling and cursing with words too low for me to hear. I have never seen her _this _angry before. I kept my eyes on her and I had time for my mind to panic…

"What about Charlie?!" I blurted out foolishly as if I suddenly remembered his existence.

Alice looked at me for 2 seconds and then turned back to the road.

"Don't worry about that," she whispered loud enough for me to hear, "Charlie's worries over you are taken care of. I left a note."

"Where are we going?" I asked, another attempt to find out what the hell was going on.

"Airport." was all she said. She turned to look at me once more and I gave her a panicked and confounded expression.

"Bella," she sighed, "when I said I was going to explain, I meant it. Now let me concentrate on what is going to happen next before Edward kills me." She smiled a little at her own humor. I couldn't smile back, even if I tried.

EDWARD'S POV

As I witnessed Alice take Bella away to her truck, I finally comprehended that Tanya wouldn't have anyone to tell- she was already planning her strategy to kill Bella and she was doing it single handedly.

Neither of us-my family- wanted to kill Tanya- that would bring unnecessary issues with the Denali Coven.

Poor Bella- we won't be able to explain anything to her until she is rather far from Forks. How many times does she have to suffer through this? She doesn't need more danger than what we give her already, just by being in her presence.

I wouldn't be worrying about getting rid of her for Bella, if she was another unknown vampire who had lived for a thousand years-more or less. Because we could destroy her, very easily at that, with all of us against her, even with her centuries of skill, but we couldn't kill her. We just need another way to get rid of her, someone to stop her from killing the reason for my existence.

That was when it all came clear to me- I needed help on stopping her harmlessly.

I took out my cell phone and as quickly as possible dialed the number of the other members of the Denali Coven. Carmen would be the one to talk to about this...this _situation_.

"Hello?" Carmen responded to my call- her mind was very much like the student in Forks, Angela Weber.

"Carmen." I responded, keeping my voice as serious as possible.

"Edward?" she asked. She seemed confused on why I would call her, but then I heard her sigh. "Edward, is this about Tanya?"

"Yes, did she tell you what she was doing?" I asked with a hint of exaggerated urgency. Maybe she did tell her sisters, what would it take her, 2 minutes the most? I sighed in frustration- how could I have denied it before?

"What she was doing…" she echoed. I wish I were able to read her mind now, it sound like she was in deep thought- about Tanya's actions, I assumed.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry…" she whispered. What had started as frustration had now turned into fury.

"You knew." I stated, keeping my voice monotonously. Not as a question, but as an accusation.

"Yes, I knew. Is that such a bad thing what Tanya is doing? The broken hearted soul only wants to know who she is," she said, still calm and polite, her voice full of pity for her sister.

That didn't sound like the response I would receive from Carmen if Tanya was going to kill the one I loved.

"Carmen, I mean Tanya is planning to kill Bella." I said, just in case she _didn't _understand, incase Tanya _didn't_ get to tell her sisters.

"Bella. Bella is the one you love…" she whispered. "Tanya is planning to kill the one you love." She whispered it in disbelief, as if she had just heard something unimaginable.

"Carmen, as much as it hurts me to say, we have to stop her. And…" I paused for a moment, thinking about how much it will hurt the Denali Family if I were to say this. "And I will do _whatever_ it takes." I said clearly, emphasizing how much I would really do to same Bella.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry, Irina really shouldn't have told Tanya to find out who you were in love with. I would never have imagined that she would go to such extreme measures-"

"I don't ask for an apology," I hissed, growing irritated, "I ask for you to stop Tanya, she doesn't know that I know her plans. I don't want to _kill_ her. Please try to talk her out of it. Or _I_ will have to go through extreme measures."

"Oh please, Edward, don't talk of such things. Of course we will stop her, of course. I'll go tell the others."


	13. Relieved Confusion

Bella's POV

When we got to the airport, I didn't inquire anything on where we were headed. We just sat down and I waited as tolerantly as I could, trying to control my leg from jumping up and down uncontrollably. I looked down at the patterned floor. I tried to distract myself by studying the beautiful texture. It was a very light blue and lavender, creating long waves on the floor. Of course, my thoughts started wondering a few seconds after. About everything that was going on right now and that I had a right to know.

_What the hell __**is**__ going on?_

To begin with, Edward starts apologizing, out of nowhere. Then, Alice barges in, apologizing that she didn't "see" it soon enough. See **what**? And if that wasn't confusing enough, I get _carried_ to my truck as fast as Alice's little feet can take me and my truck is filled with my belongings, everything was packed.

And now here I was, in the airport- and I had no idea where I was going.

I was impatient for Alice to explain everything to me, but surprisingly bored. I couldn't take it anymore. I got up hesitantly and started pacing back and forth, just for something to do.

Alice looked up at me with confused interest, but then looked down again. Ignoring her, my mind started to think hard, hard enough to block everything out.

What could be going on? Maybe I could try to figure this all out or have an idea of what was going on before Alice told me, I thought to myself. So I stopped pacing, and sat down where I was sitting in the first place. I was thinking hard, my eyes staring at the blue and purple waves on the floors once more. The first weird thing that happened was when Edward didn't stop me when I was going too far- for him, anyway- on that last kiss he gave me. Why hadn't he stopped me? Then I remembered what Edward had told Alice.

"_What is she planning now, Alice?" he growled._

The words echoed in my mind, repeatedly playing themselves in my head over and over…

What is _**she**_ planning, he had said. It was a female, I realized, feeling completely idiotic on not having noticed that. But who can be after me? Was there a female vampire after me in the first place?

I looked up at Alice's expression. It was controlled, practiced.

She picked up her phone in her pocket before I even heard it ring. She was mumbling at such a tremendous speed that her lips were a blur. Then she unexpectedly sighed heavily, exasperated.

"Edward." She said, I guess loud enough for me to hear, "She's going to have to know what's going on. You know you can't just expect me to drag her all over the country with her being clueless on everything that's going on."

"The_**country**__?_" I almost screamed, stunned. What could be so life threatening that they have to send me all over the place? Then it took me a while to realize that her tone was sarcastic.

I heard an exaggerated tone from the other end of the line.

"Yes, she does."

"Then when is the right time, Edward? Because if you don't tell her what's going on soon, I'm going to be the one to tell her. This is beyond ridiculous."

Alice handed me the phone immediately and then I snatched it urgently.

"Hello?"

"Bella."

"My god, Edward, when will I see you again? Where is Alice taking me? Where are you at?"

The questions just started coming out as my voice was getting louder and louder, but he didn't interrupt me as I was letting it all out. He was so patient- he didn't say a thing. All I heard was the even rhythm of his breath. When I stopped blurting out the questions, he just let out a sigh.

"I don't think I can tell you now, but I'll tell you when we are together again." He mumbled.

"Why?"

"Because I don't know if she's close enough to hear or not." He said in a voice that was nearly inaudible.

"I hope it's soon." I sighed.

"Me too Bella, this shouldn't be too hard."

"I love you."

"I'll see you soon." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Can Alice tell me?" I said before he was about to click.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. But if she does, I'll explain everything later. Everything, Bella. I promise."

"Okay." I said in a weak voice.

And then he was gone. I sat next to Alice, curiosity getting to me, and I was about to turn to ask her, but then I decided not to. I can wait. It will probably be better if Edward told me.

But I had to have a general idea, at least. Or will that just bring "unnecessary worries" (as they called it) to me?

I could take it- whatever it was. I've been through it more than once.

"Do I know the vampire that's after me, or whoever it is?" I said, struggling to keep my voice even- and failing miserably.

She suddenly laughed and sighed.

"I'm going to let Edward tell you the rest, but seriously, this woman…" she shook her head.

"Who?"

"Tanya, Bella. It's about Tanya."

_**I know, lame, but I had to put up SOMETHING. This was originally part of a chapter,but then I realized that if I didn't put anything up, you guys would hunt me down and burn my Twilight books, which then would lead to the burning of everything you have that's Twilight related and we wouldn't want that. **_

**_Thanks for Reading!! _**


	14. Author's Note: Thanks, I mean it

OH EM GEE!!

I GOT MY 150TH REVIEWER!!:

indigenousbleu

I LOVE YOU!!

AND I WANT TO THANK MY FIRST REVIEWER IN THE HISTORY OF ALL MY TWILIGHT FANFICTION WRITING:

Valery Yrei

OKAY I THINK I'M HAVING AN EPISODE OR SOMETHING, I ALMOST CRIED.

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS:

School Librarian

dazzle1901

Lola422

not dead yet

vampmaivy

EdwardsRealBella

ilovenaruto1223

Karina1743

Swimgirl251

churroettes94

sagecullen

Cassie Cullen0094

Bite Me Please

dazzle1901

Rock.Star.Ivy

Candygirl111

Mrs. Edward Anthony Mas Cullen

topaz-and-onyx

TuCantante

vampmaivy

Rebellious Vampiress

-CAUTION-dazzler

Bellarinaa

dazzle1901

EDWARDSGIRL13

edwardandbellasdaughter

Andrazuria

La tua Cantanti

breakingdawn24

FutureCullen22

Swimgirl251

Smiles93

abovetherim

MichaelaChristineCullen

JennCullen87

Shinobi Shinigami

RosalieLillianHaleCullen

gatorzgurl07

mndlrn

DragonWingedHanyou

akaMrsEdwardCullen

MelodiousVengeance

Mut-Meet-Crowbar

midnightwilight

indigenousbleu

CheyanneMarie

JustAlyse

vampirechick123

lollypop6

The touch of a fingertip

Sir Spamalot

Rahzelia

emie166

flyingxdragonx123

Sophie-LA-is-foolio

Mrs.IanOshea

Edward4ever1992

xPinkx

americanlatinajapanesegirl

Corrupt My Youthful Innocence

maximumchrisyt

TwilightLover4Eva

Audrey Cullen

Abigail Tracey

SilverShadowWings

junayd

xxxtheangelbelowxxx

If I missed your name, please say so

If I said your name twice... that action was a careless mistake as well, and you WILL inform me about it xD lolz

I LOVE YOU ALL!!


	15. Except Alice

Tanya's POV

When I had my plan ready, I rushed to meet Edward. What I was going to do was pretty straightforward. I would find Edward, wait until she is alone, get her, kill her, kill her father and mother, and then Edward would be alone. And I will try to win him back, no matter how long it takes. Time was irrelevant to me, for I have lived for over 1000 years.

If I couldn't have Edward, why should anyone else?

I made myself go back to the Cullen's home, even if it did bring back harmful memories.

I knew it was irrational. If Edward figured out that I had killed the "love" of his life, then there was no chance that he would love me. But what choice did I have? Move on? Impossible. I have loved him since the first time I met him. And I have tried everything….

I shook my head. There was no time to think. Then the phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Hello?" I whispered with a hint of guilt and confusion in my voice.

"Tanya!" hollered Carmen, sounding terribly hurt and infuriated.

"That's me." I said, shocked. Carmen would never scream at me. She was too sweet to do such a thing. I tried to imagine something that would make her so angry. I couldn't.

"Tanya!" she yelled, "How can you be so _thoughtless_? What the hell is _**wrong with you**_?" she spit at me.

So it was something _I_ did? What could _I_ have done to make Carmen scream at me in such a manner?

"What?" I said as innocently as I could. Maybe she knew my plan…. But how?

Then it hit me.

_**Alice**_.

The voice in the back of my stupid head whispered. My eyes widened in surprise… how could I have been so _**idiotic?**_ Of course Alice saw my plan and told the rest of the Cullens…. OF COURSE!

I sighed nervously, thinking about how I would kill the human girl now that the Cullens knew.

"What do you mean _**what**_?" her tone made me jump, clearing my thoughts, "Tanya, seriously, who _**are**_ you? I feel like I don't know you anymore. You're turning crazy over a guy that you 

_loved_ for years. Decades. And he hasn't shown any sign of returning that love, so you should just go and find _someone else._"

I felt like someone punched me and made a hole through my body. I gasped for air, though I clearly didn't need it.

"Tanya?" she said, making her tone softer.

"What?" I whispered and I realized I was sobbing.

"Tanya, you can't kill her."

"Do the others know?"

"No. They don't have to know, Tanya."

"But..."

"Tanya, you can't have any excuses for _killing_ someone. That's inexcusable. The boy is in _love_. What difference will it make? Remember when Edward went to the Volturi and almost got killed? He went there because he thought the human girl had died. If you kill her, it's like killing him. He's going to kill himself if you kill Bella." Then she sighed. "Oh dear, I don't think I used do many 'kills' in one speech before…."

"But I _need_ Edward, Carmen."

"Oh Tanya, do whatever you want, just don't harm the human girl."

The pain & pity in her voice that she had for me made me breakdown. I threw the phone at a tree, breaking it into pieces. I sat in the middle of the forest, which brought back so many unwanted memories.

"_Tanya you have to understand, I never loved you."_

I had to _try_. I had to try, once more. If it didn't work, well then, that's that… what else would I do? He would mourn for her death, and I'll be there to comfort him. It didn't matter that he would never love me like he does this Bella girl. It would still be _something_. Enough for forever.

BELLA'S POV

"_Tanya?!" _I nearly screamed.

Tanya was the reason for this madness? TANYA??

"Bella, Bella. Calm. She won't get anywhere near you. Tanya's Coven is against hurting you, too. She doesn't have a chance by herself." She whispered.

"Doesn't have a chance on what?" I spoke in the lowest voice I can manage, though I knew clearly what it was.

Alice sighed.

"Bella," she said in a sure, calm voice, " She's trying to kill you for loving Edward. Apparently, she's in _love_ with him too." She snorted. "Right. Love."

"So she's trying to kill me for loving _Edward?_" I asked in disbelief. Tanya was still trying to get Edward? Didn't she know that he loved me? No one told her?

"Yes." Then she surprisingly laughed, making everyone around us turn to the sound of the musical bells.

"What?"

"You should have seen Tanya the day she found out that _your_ Edward was taken. She immediately packed her bags and ran toward Port Angeles, though I tried to convince her to go back to her sisters before she thought of something drastic. I had to go follow her to see if she actually went back to her sisters, but I lost her."

Then I had a vision about Tanya trying to kill you when Edward wasn't there, so I came back as fast as I could- but it turned out that she only saw you guys kiss, which kind of set her off."

I stared down at the floor, trying not to flush.

I failed miserably.

"So," I replied, trying to sound as casual as possible in an attempt to distract her from my blush," if she has no chance, then why did you frighten me and dragged me all the way to the airport?"

"Nearly a precaution." She shrugged. "You know how Edward gets with his exaggerated ideas."

I nodded, afraid my voice would crack. Why _me_? Why did this always have to happen to _me_? I always have to be the target for vampires, the target for danger.

I glanced at Alice. For some reason, I didn't believe her. Something was missing. Something they weren't telling me.

I was still suspicious. And _exhausted_. I fought my eye lids to stay up and figure this out, but they won and dropped before I could finish my thoughts.

Tanya's POV

I ran toward the Cullen house once again, and I looked in.

Everyone was there. Except Alice.

I tried to find Edward and finally found him- he was in his room, at ease. He was casually sitting on his long, narrow, couch listening to music. He doesn't know. He can't know. How could he be so calm if he knew that someone was out to kill Bella? He doesn't know. Impossible.

I smiled in quiet joy. If he didn't know, that means there was still a chance. But where was the human girl?

But Alice knows. That's for sure. She saw a vision for sure.

She's with her, I decided. It makes sense. I have to follow Alice's scent and then I'll find her, I thought.


	16. Anywhere But Here

Sorry it took so long guys, I'm really anxious to finish this fan fiction before Breaking Dawn comes out and the real Tanya gets revealed which is probably the total opposite of what my story made her.

But "luckily" I had a huge fever and a huge case of writers block. And I couldn't find my glasses to use the computer. xD

I'm typing blindly, I hope it's coming out o.k.

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up, I had no idea how long I slept- it felt like hours.

"It was just an hour," Alice reassured me.

"An hour." I said sarcastically. She widened her eyes in innocence. I let it go and realized that my stomach was growling. Alice noticed before I did. She grinned and took some out some money.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, her grin placed on her face as if she was an angel.

"Of course." I said with a smile. I wondered why she hadn't brought me food instead.

"I had to wait for you to get up," she said as if she was answering my thoughts, "because Edward would all but rip my head off if he found out I left you alone for one second." She laughed, but all I could do was force a smile as her, remembering why I was here. I'm sure it showed on my face.

She sighed.

I got up to follow her to the place to eat. She stopped at this small counter, and I looked at the food choices. I chose the first thing I saw, which was a beagle and then I added some coffee to the order.

When the lady behind the counter asked how I wanted my coffee, Alice interrupted me.

"Decaffe." She said lightly, glaring at me when the woman looked away, knowing that I was going to choose regular.

I ate slowly at first, but the more I swallowed the more my appetite grew. I took big bites and asked for another one.

When I was done with my meal, I drummed my fingers impatiently on the table. I'm sure my face looked exactly like I felt.

"Bella," she replied to the expression on my face, "it's o.k. She won't get anywhere near you. I could see that. She's probably just looking for Edward, thinking that you will be with him. It's going to be…" She trailed off, staring into space.

"Alice?" I asked, growing panicked. She only did that when she was having visions. She ignored me, continuing to stare off into nothing. I turned my body back to its sitting position, waiting for Alice's vision to be over.

"We have to get on a plane." She whispered it so low that I wondered if it was meant for me.

"A plane?" I replied dramatically, "To where?"

"Anywhere but here." She said, finally back on earth.

"Why?"

"Tanya's coming over here. Oh, I have to let Edward know." As if on cue, Alice's phone rang, and she quickly picked it up.

"Edward."

"Yes, Edward I know, I saw." I heard a pleading voice at the other end of the line.

"Hmm.. o.k. Edward, I'll take her there." She handed the phone to me, which I took impatiently.

"Edward?"

"Bella." He sighed in relief, as if he was happy for me to be o.k.

"Edward, Alice told me what going on and I'm sure you have a better explanation-"

"I do, I really do, but right now, I can't talk about that. She might still be able to hear me."

"This is ridiculous." I muttered under my breath.

"Yes, Bella, I know, but I don't think that she's planning to give up so easily."

"She's headed over here, right?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Yes. But you won't be harmed. Trust me."

"Of course I trust you…" I sighed. I haven't seen him in what felt like _hours_.

"I miss you." I sighed, hoping this nightmare would end and I would wake up in Edward's arms.

"I do too, you know." I could hear a smile in his voice as he spoke. "This will all be over soon."

"I hope so." I muttered again.

"Alice will tell you where you are going." He whispered with a voice full of authority.

"Okay." I nodded.

"See you soon."

"Bye."

I handed the phone to Alice and she quickly flipped it closed and put it on her right pocket.

"Alice, where are we going?"

"I don't know, anywhere, I guess. Where do you want to go?"

"Where did you tell Edward you were taking me?"

"I said somewhere where I can come out at daytime. Why?"

"Well, wouldn't it be harder for Tanya to get to me if we went to a sunny place?"

"Urgh. You're right, but then I won't be able to come out in the daytime," she said grudgingly then added casually, "You know, I haven't taken you out shopping in a while, Bella."

"Shopping?"

"Yup." She chirped.

"Yes, because this is the perfect time for shopping." I replied sarcastically.

"Why not? As long as you're near me, it's okay. More than okay." She smiled thoughtfully.

"Well enough about shopping," I shuddered as I said this, "let's go before Tanya arrives."

"Oh! Right!" she breathed as if it was news she barely received. She shuddered and I wonder why she reacted like that. "Let's go." She said grabbing my hand and heading to a counter to buy plane tickets.

"Where to?"

"Sunny or Rainy?"

"Fine, sunny." She grumbled, answering herself.

She didn't tell me where we were headed to, but I reluctantly got on the plane with no complaints coming out of my mouth or Alice's.

**TANYA'S POV**

I followed Alice's scent and then realized where I was. I was headed toward an _airport_.

Airport?

So Alice was with the girl at an airport. What did she expect me to do? Play _tag _with her little human friend? Growling, I realized how stupid this was. But not stupid enough to stop me.

I dragged myself unwillingly through the doors of the airport. The way the humans stared at my beauty was ridiculous. I should get used to it by now, but the way their eyes stared at me in 

amazement when I was looking at them back, with a very different meaning. It reminded me when I first got here to Forks. It's hard to believe that it was only a few weeks ago. Back when…

I shook my head. I didn't have time for this. I had to find Alice before she saw that I was coming and got away.

I looked around the airport and realized that she wasn't there anymore.

"The little brat got on a plane." I realized, muttering it under my breath.

I followed around for her scent that led me to a counter that sells food and then outside the airport.

I followed her scent once again to a plane that was about to take off.

_How do I get in there?_

I thought to myself. I couldn't buy tickets to a plane that was about to launch off.

That's when I saw a woman in a blue uniform. A stewardess.

"This is too easy." I sighed, slightly laughing to myself. She was walking into a room that seemed lonely. She was exactly my size- perfect.

I slid in with her, as she took off her uniform to put on her casual clothing. She was probably done with her shift, I decided. I hope she wouldn't see me. If she did, I would have to kill the innocent soul before she called the police and started any unnecessary chaos. As fast as possible I picked up her uniform and put it behind me. She stared at the spot where her uniform was.

"I could have sworn I put it on the side…" she whispered, talking to herself. She was looking everywhere with an extremely confused expression on her face and she had her back turned to me. I put it on and I slipped out, making sure that nobody saw. As soon as I was close to the plane, I walked at a human speed, walking swiftly in the plane.


	17. Stupid Human Needs

Bella's POV

When I sat down, Alice sat right next me and leaned back, closing her eyes. Focusing.

I sighed and started biting my already bitten nails. What will we do when we land? Would we just wait until she gave up? Did Tanya figure out that Edward knows her plans? Was she never going to give up? Will Alice have to kill her?

I shuddered.

I imagined tiny Alice there, standing in front of Tanya, although I had no idea how Tanya looked like, my imagination made her out to be as tall as Edward, with hair as gorgeous as Rosalie's , but of course strawberry blonde. Her curls bounced with her as she crouched down and jumped to attack Alice.

I flashed my eyes open, unaware that I was closing my eyes. Then Alice started to shake me.

"Bella, Bella, we have to get out of the plane _now._" She nearly snarled. I looked at her like she was crazy. We just got on, why would we have to get out? Unless…

"Why?" I demanded before I can think of a reason.

Her voice became such a low whisper that I had to strain and concentrate to hear it. I could have sworn I heard _She's in the plane._

"What?" No one can mistaken the sudden panic in my voice.

"Hurry Bella, we need to get out." She said in the same whispered tone.

I nodded as we grabbed out luggage and ran out of the plane. Alice didn't have time to see if we would make it out in time.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Alice lightly tapped a woman who worked there on the shoulder. She turned around, irritated, but Alice just smiled angelically back at her.

"Oh um.. y-yes?" she stuttered, dazed at Alice's beauty.

"Can we exit the plane? We have an emergency, and were a bit of in a hurry." She chirped. The woman looked over at me and then back at Alice, obviously seeing the difference.

"Of-um… Of-of course." She kept staring at Alice, completely ignoring me. Then she got a message on the speaker in her pocket.

"Damn it." Alice spit quietly through her teeth. I threw her a confused look. I was about to ask what was wrong, but then the woman turned around apologetically.

"I'm sorry, the plane has already closed its doors. I am not allowed to let passengers out afterwards." She said, biting her lip. I could tell that she was struggling not to meet Alice's gaze. She was talking to me.

I turned to Alice, sure that the panic was clear in my eyes. I struggled to keep my breath even, though my heart was thumping so hard that it felt that it might just jump off my chest.

Alice tugged my arm, breaking my concentration. My even breathing turned into hyperventilation faster than I worked to calm it down.

"Bella, I need to concentrate, to see what's going to happen. You're not leaving my sight." She hissed.

I followed her to where we were sitting down before and looked around in hope that I might spot Tanya. Useless, because I had no idea how she looked like and even if I did, I knew she wouldn't make herself be visible so easy.

I turned to Alice, wondering how Tanya got in, but her face was so deep in concentration that I didn't want to interrupt. Curiosity took over me, but I asked a different question.

"Alice, what was Tanya going to do with me if she caught us at the airport?"

She shuddered, then looked at me.

"I don't think you want to know."

"Oh." I mumbled. The look on her face told me that if I didn't have to know, then I shouldn't.

I felt a faint pressure on my lower abdomen. I hated interrupting her again, but I _was _human.

"Alice?"

Her eyes flashed open, frustrated.

"Can I use the bathroom?"

"Oh, Bella of _course_ you can."

"Nothing bad will happen?"

She stopped and stared into space for a minute.

"Nope." She chirped. Then her smile turned into a grimace.

"But…."

"What?" I demanded, impatiently.

"I'll come with you just in case..."

"Okay." I agreed quickly. I ran to the bathroom.

As I was washing my hands, quickly and anxious, I heard a piece of metal hit the floor. I turned to look at it and realized that it came from the vent on the ceiling. Curious, I looked up, seeing nothing.

"Bella, if you're done, get out. Now. Now, Bella!" I heard Alice whisper anxiously. I nervously reached for the door as quickly as I could, but I felt cold hands cover my mouth and arms. I struggled to be free, but I knew I was too weak. I knew it was a vampire that had me in her arms now. Of course it was. She jumped up through the vent as I heard Alice break the door open.


	18. Someone Else

**Hey guys! If you're still reading this fan fiction, I am so sorry. Damn, I screwed this time around, didn't I? But I knew I had to put something up because the guilt was getting to me. So here it is, even though it's only about 740 words, it's something. I'm just so sorry that I kept you all waiting. Forgive me please =]] and if you're sitting on your computer going "what the hell is _What Tanya Doesn't Know_?" Then I don't blame you. I'm sorry, but I don't break my promises and I did promise to finish this fan fiction, right? So I'll stop mourning in my own guilt and stop apologizing so you can get along and read what you want to. I'm sorry for apologizing so much. **

Bella's POV

Tanya must have heard Alice coming, because I felt her go faster. I forced my eyes open- I needed to know where she was taking me. But all my human eyes could catch were whirls of gray. I was so terrified; I couldn't force my eyes to close again. She kept running at tremendous speeds and I was getting nauseated. She didn't stop running, and I didn't know how long we were going on like that.

Then Tanya growled and I heard another growl growing louder, as if it were coming closer.

Alice, I realized.

Alice must have caught up, because Tanya came to an abrupt stop. I felt her grip on me tighten, feeling the bruises she was creating there. I heard a screech of agony and it scared me when I couldn't hear where it was coming from. It got me thinking the worse when I realized that Tanya's grip was not there to hurt me anymore.

I felt an excruciating pain come from my arm, up to my head. I raised my arm to instinctively touch my injuries, but before I could touch my head, the scent of rust and salt was all I could smell and I concentrated on not closing my eyes. I knew that if I closed them, they may not open again.

I saw so many things at once, while half my body was in pain, the other half trying to figure out what was going on. I raised my head slightly and I saw them tearing each other apart. I couldn't tell who was who, not right away, because we were in the small vent of the airplane, probably too deep for anyone to hear or notice.

I heard Alice shriek in pain as I saw Tanya's teeth going through Alice's skin numerous times.

"_**ALICE!**_" I found myself scream, despite my bruises and cuts that were gushing blood. "_**ALICE… DON'T…I'M NOT WORTH…! ALICE!" **_

And despite everything else, I found myself sobbing and screeching incomprehensible words. Alice shouldn't be fighting Tanya. Tanya had centuries of experience fighting, I imagine. Much more than Alice. Impossible that Alice could win. Impossible.

I felt another blow of pain on my stomach. A liquid started coming up my lips and when I spit it out, choking, I realized it was blood.

Maybe if Alice stopped fighting and Tanya got what she wanted- my death- then she would leave Alice alone. But how could I scream at Alice to stop? To save herself? How could I do that when I couldn't even whisper? I suddenly felt the need to save Alice. To _protect_ her. How ironic.

I started crawling towards Tanya, wondering if my gushing blood would have any effect on her concentration. I knew it was useless- she must have as much control as Carlisle because she's lived for so many years. I crawled to her anyway, hoping to catch her attention, to tell her that I'm here, and there was no need to torture Alice.

When I reached her, I touched her skin with the tips of my fingers, trying to get her to turn. To my amazement, she turned and gave me a glare that would have given _if looks could kill_ literal meaning.

Then she slowly raised her foot and placed it carelessly on my good arm and pressed on it, lightly at first, and then with so much force that I heard it snap.

I writhed in agony.

So this is how it was going to end- no more vampires chasing after me because Tanya would do the job. I was weak and human and both Alice and I would get killed because of it.

I tried to think about the pain everyone would go through once we were gone. But I couldn't. My body didn't want to give up, though I begged for the pain to stop, it just wouldn't _give up_. There was hope in me, somewhere, that there was still a chance I could live. How idiotic. Of course there was no hope anymore. But my body couldn't stop fighting.

I heard a growl, but I knew immediately that it wasn't Alice's or Tanya's. Someone else. Someone else that was somehow on the same plane, another vampire that was either helping me die, or helping me live, I couldn't tell. My eyes were closed before I had a chance to see who this vampire was.


	19. Expect Love To Work For Me

BELLA'S POV

I remembered that I was scared to close my eyes because once they were closed, they might not open again. With my body struggling to stay alive, I suddenly noticed that there was hope. I opened my eyes slightly and saw a figure coming toward us, the unknown growl I heard earlier coming closer as well.

My first thought was that it was someone who loved me dearly was coming to the rescue, maybe someone who has rescued me more than once. I hoped.

But as the figure came closer, more swiftly than I ever thought possible, I saw that it was a girl I've never seen before in my life. Her hair was long and darker than any black I've ever seen. She was beautiful, of course, even when her features were so angry. I could tell she wasn't used to screaming and being so livid. I still didn't know if this stranger was coming to help me, and as she approached closer, it was harder to tell.

That was, until Tanya spoke.

"Carmen?" she gasped, shocked. "Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Ta-" the unknown voice breathed, and it was a voice I didn't recognize, "Tanya?" She seemed to realize what was going on, and then her small gasp turned into a huge growl, angry and devastated. She lunged at her, screaming _Tanya_ over and over again, nonstop.

I lifted my head, surprised that I was able to do so, and I realized that Alice was okay. For some reason, I believed that if Alice was okay, everything else will be too. I was too tired to look at how Tanya and Carmen were doing, if they were ripping each other into shreds or not, so I just lay there in pain for someone to help me. I couldn't move, even if I wanted to do otherwise anyway.

I heard cries of pain and grief and many sobs.

I felt small, cold hands caressing my face.

More sobbing.

Alice, I realized.

From then and on, I kept going in and out of consciousness. I didn't know what was going on, or where I was. I didn't know what happened to Carmen or Tanya or if Alice was still suffering from the fight with Tanya that lasted less than a five minutes. I didn't know if I was dead or not, but I wanted a chance to live to thank Carmen, though I didn't know her, and Alice most of all.

TANYA'S POV

I was struggling, not to kill Alice, of course, but to stop her from stopping _me_from where I wanted to be. It was more difficult than I thought it was, with her predicting my every move.

I heard another snarl from somewhere else. It definitely didn't come from Alice. I turned, distracted, and Alice took that chance to slip from under me. I froze as I recognized the person coming toward me.

"Carmen? Is that you?" I said with an intake of my breath. She looked beyond unrecognizable. She looked at if she was filled with irritation- I wasn't use to that. What was she doing here at all?

"Ta-" she stopped short, maybe out of words. I looked down. It hit me then-What was I doing? Was I out of my mind?

"Tanya?"

When she realized what I was doing, she yelled and screeched my name so many times at such a tremendous speed, I would have never thought it was her. She leaped on me, but of course I couldn't fight her.

She knew that.

When she jumped on me, instead of fighting her, I hugged her and sobbed so hard, it hurt. How could I do this? How could I possibly hurt someone else, someone innocent? The only thing Bella was guilty of was being… being Edward's other half. I see that now. How could I get in the way of that? What _was_ wrong with me? I guess I was blind, I wanted Edward so bad.

He could never be mine. With or without Bella, he could never _ever_ be mine.

But I hoped.

It hurt.

I crushed Carmen closer, sweet, sweet, Carmen. I hurt so many people. I never in my wildest dreams imagined that I could make _Carmen_ snap.

I looked down and noticed she was sobbing with me.

By the time I looked up, Alice and Bella were gone. Where did they go? I suddenly felt the need to explain to her, and apologize, though I knew whatever I said would never be enough for the disaster I had caused here.

I remembered the words that Edward had told me in the forest…

_Tanya you have to understand, I never loved you._

_Tanya, I never loved you._

…and another blow of pain hit me. And those words would leave me throbbing for years, maybe centuries to come.

But I would have to let Bella be, I see that now. I have to let _them_ be because if I didn't let love work for them, how could I ever expect love to work for _me_?

How was I going to fix this?

How was I going to let Edward, Alice, Bella, and all the Cullens see that I was sorry for hurting them? So, _so_ sorry. And it will never be enough.

I looked up and stood. I slowly walked up to follow Alice's scent, wherever she might be. A hospital for Bella, maybe.

Carmen stood and grabbed my arm.

"Please don't hurt them." She whispered. I shook my head.

"I won't." I whispered back.


End file.
